Chance Encounters
by Medie
Summary: Blair meets an old friend of Megan's.


TITLE: Chance Encounters  
AUTHOR: M. Edison   
FEEDBACK: Oh yes please! Be gentle though. ;-)  
CATEGORY: AU  
RATING: PG  
SPOILERS: No  
SUMMARY: Blair meets an unusual friend of Megan.  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or concepts of the Sentinel or FX: The Series but Lennie does.  
  
Chance Encounters  
by M. Edison  
---------  
  
Prologue   
  
**Takes place about a month after Megan moves to Cascade**   
  
Waiting patiently at the gate, Megan Connor leaned against the nearest wall and   
kept a watchful eye out for her passenger. The Australian Inspector had   
volunteered to play taxi driver to an old friend who was moving to Cascade.   
  
Only a few weeks before, Megan had gotten a surprise phone call from Aislynn   
Tyler. Megan had known Aislynn -aka Lennie -since they were children.   
While their primary home had been with Mangela - an aborigine- and his tribe,   
occasionally school -or some other such necessity -would require the Tyler   
children to travel into the city. During those times, Rollie and Lennie would   
stay with Megan's family. Dingo, their father, was a good friend and client of   
Megan's dad. Because of that business relationship a stay with the Conners   
sometimes meant the Tyler children got a much longed for visit from their dad.   
  
A sad smile appeared on the tall brunette's face as she thought about the times   
she and Aislynn had discussed Dingo's absence from his children's lives.   
  
She was the type to hide her own pain -even from herself -and focus on someone else.   
Megan could almost see the petite blonde shrug, almost hearing her give the same excuse  
she always made for her father.   
  
'Dingo was lost without Mum. He wasn't in any shape to raise two children,   
particularly a newborn. Then -when we were older -it would have been too hard   
to uproot us. We loved living with Mangela and the others.'   
  
Pulling herself from the memories, she gave her head a shake. "Like it wasn't   
hard growing up without your parents around."   
  
With a sigh, the Australian pushed away the old anger at her friends' father and   
looked around for Aislynn.   
  
"Meggie!" The familiar voice -calling her old nickname -caught Megan's   
attention and she spotted Aislynn Tyler threading her way through the crowd   
disembarking from the plane.   
  
Grinning, the Inspector navigated the weary travellers to hug her friend   
tightly. "Good to see you Little Bit."   
  
Aislynn -juggling her ever present bag and carry-on -returned the hug as best   
she could. "Good to see you, too."   
  
Taking one of her friend's bags in hand, Megan draped her free arm over   
her shoulders. "Lennie, welcome to the town where EMTs are set for life.   
Total job security."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Anyone seen Conner?" Jim stood next to the Inspector's desk, file in hand, with   
an annoyed expression on his face.   
  
"Took a late lunch." Brown answered glancing up from his work. "Some friend of   
hers showed up while you and Sandburg were out on the Keller scene."   
  
"Friend?" Jim repeated with just a smidgen too much interest in his voice.   
"Yeah, some little blonde. She's Australian too, I think."   
  
With a typically 'Jim' reaction, Ellison didn't even notice his relief at the   
news Megan was out with a friend -not a date. Instead he started walking over   
to his desk. As he was about to take seat he heard the sound of Megan Conner's   
voice accompanied by another -Australian -voice. Automatically he looked   
toward the door in time to see Megan and the aforementioned blonde walk in.   
  
The duo chatted for a moment then Megan turned to go to her desk while the   
blonde turned to leave. Unfortunately, or fortunately, -depending on your point   
of view -she promptly smacked into Blair who was returning to the bullpen.   
  
Jim grinned in amusement as his friend reached to steady the young woman -the   
interest already sparking in his eyes -with a gentle touch. "You okay?"   
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." A polite smile appeared on the blonde's   
face.   
  
"No worries, I didn't see you either." Sandburg responded.   
  
"Well, I still apologize." When Blair stepped back the young woman moved out   
through the door. "G'day."   
  
"Good day." Walking to Jim's desk, the anthropologist grinned. "Who was *that*?"   
  
Looking up -as if he hadn't been watching the whole thing -Jim shrugged.   
"Dunno, some friend of Megan's."   
  
Dropping down on a chair, Blair reached for a notebook. "She's been holding out   
on me."   
  
"And with good reason. Megan's got your number Sandburg."   
  
"And you mean what by that?" Slipping on his glasses the curly-haired man   
directed a mock-glare at his friend.   
  
Smirking, Ellison relaxed back in his chair. "Meaning, you've had more   
girlfriends than I've had injuries. Face it Chief, you're the love 'em and let   
'em go type. Not exactly big on commitment."   
  
"Someday." Blair offered in his defence.   
  
He didn't even realize he was looking in Megan's direction as he echoed.   
"Someday."   
  
********************************************  
Two months later....   
  
It was a simple call. A murder. Nothing dangerous there, just look the place   
over and examine the body. Simple. Easy enough for Jim and Blair, right?   
  
Wrong.   
  
The murder victim, dead less than an hour, was found in her bedroom. She'd been   
shot as she slept.   
  
Forensics had, as a result, focused on the area around the bed.   
  
And that is where Jim focused his examination when they arrived, keeping his   
senses on a regular level due to all the chaos surrounding the scene.   
  
If he'd had them up, Blair might not have gotten the surprise he did.   
  
Exploring the crime scene, Blair had opened the closet doors and jumped back in   
shock. It wasn't every day that you found a murderer hiding in a closet.   
  
Fortunately for him, the killer chose to strike out with the knife he'd been   
carrying, rather than the gun in his other hand.   
  
Thanks to his quick movement Blair avoided a knife wound to the heart and   
received a wound to the shoulder instead.   
  
As Blair stumbled backward the killer had lunged for the window only to be   
brought down by a punch from Jim.   
  
While officers scrambled to cuff the -- now unconcious -killer, Jim scrambled   
to check on his partner, yelling for someone to call the EMTs.   
  
As it happened, one ambulance, heading back to the station, was in the area and   
responded within minutes.   
  
"How're you feeling, Chief?" Jim queried, keeping his tone light, as he applied   
as much pressure as he dared.   
  
Blair grunted softly in pain. "Never better. Could use a good cup of coffee   
though."   
  
"Sounds good to me." Jim responded with a strained smile.   
  
"Better yet..." Blair's voice took on a familiar tone, one of interest. "I'll   
have one of those to go please."   
  
Jim glanced over his shoulder and found the two EMTs threading their way through   
the crowd of personnel to get to them. The shorter of the two, a pretty blonde,   
was obviously the subject of Blair's statement. It took a moment for Jim to   
place her, but it was the young woman who'd dropped by to pick up Megan the day   
before.   
  
"I'll see what I can do, Chief." The Sentinel murmured to his friend.   
  
Dropping to their knees, both paramedics rummaged through their bags coming up   
with gloves.   
  
Slipping hers on the blonde -Tyler (According to her name tag) - smiled   
reassuringly at the two men.   
  
"G'day." She reached into her bag for the supplies she needed. "I'm Aislynn and   
that's Jake."   
  
The other paramedic -Jake -got to his feet, nodded at them, then started back   
through the crowd.   
  
"Where's he going?" Jim questioned automatically.   
  
"To get the gurney." Aislynn responded. "Move your hand please, luv."   
  
When Jim did so, the EMT clucked her tongue. "It looks deep but...clean I   
believe. Let's get your shirt off so I can get a better view..." Picking up some   
scissors from her bag she set to work on Blair's shirt.   
  
"On the wrong continent aren't you?" Ellison asked, as Aislynn peeled away   
Blair's shirt from his shoulder, referring to her light Australian accent.   
She laughed and set to work on the wound. "I grew up in the Outback and New   
South Wales. Moved to the States a few years ago to be with my brother in NYC. I   
moved here a couple months ago."   
  
"Their loss is our gain." Blair managed through gritted teeth. He looked into   
the pretty young woman's face. "You know, if it wasn't for the extreme pain in   
my shoulder, I'd be enjoying this. Being tended to by a beautiful woman.   
Particularly one with hands like yours...Gentle, soft, capable..."   
  
"I bet you say that to all the EMTs." Aislynn joked, as her partner returned   
with the stretcher.   
  
"He ready?" Jake asked with a concerned glance at Blair.   
  
Affixing the temporary bandage, Aislynn nodded. "Yeah, take it easy when you   
move him though. Bleeding's stopped for now and I don't want to jostle him."   
  
"Got it."   
  
Between the three of them (Aislynn, Jim, and Jake), Blair was moved on to the   
stretcher with a minimum of jostling.   
  
They maneuvered the stretcher down the hallway and out onto the front porch.   
Then they took their time moving him down over the front steps and into the   
ambulance   
  
"Are you riding with us?" Jake queried, as Aislynn settled herself in by Blair   
and started prepping him for an IV.   
  
"Yeah." Jim started to pass him and thought better of it. "Jim Ellison." He   
stuck out a hand which the paramedic grasped.   
  
"Jake Matheson."   
  
In the ambulance, Aislynn administered pain medication and smiled down at Blair.   
"I get the feeling you're an old pro at this."   
  
Blair smiled wryly up at her. "Unfortunately, yes."   
  
Jim got into the front seat across from Jake and leaned through the seats to   
grin at them. "It's a pity we don't get paid for it."   
  
"Oh so you're *those* two!" Jake looked back at his partner. "They're the   
frequent flyers!"   
  
Understanding dawned across the blonde's pretty features, as she busied herself   
with fussing over Sandburg.   
  
"Frequent flyers?" Jim blinked in confusion.   
  
"Yeah. Back at the station house that's what they've nicknamed you guys. Someone   
made the joke that if we gave out frequent flyer miles you two'd have enough for   
a couple trips around the world." Matheson grinned over at the detective in the   
passenger's seat.   
  
"You're kidding?!"   
  
"Nope. Pity we don't get paid by the run. You'd put my kids through college."   
Jake grinned.   
  
She leaned over Blair, checking his bandage.   
  
Feeling a little dopey from the meds, he looked up at her. "You smell nice."   
  
The blonde paramedic chuckled. "Thanks."   
  
Jim choked back a laugh. He knew Blair would be embarrassed later, providing he   
remembered it of course.   
  
"Looks like your partner's fallen victim to the Lennie magic." Jake noted   
quietly with a smile.   
  
"Hmmm?" The Sentinel looked over at the EMT.   
  
"Aislynn...She always manages to keep the patients calm. Half of 'em fall for   
her." Matheson grinned. "Hasn't got a thing to do with her looks either. We've   
had a few blind folks in here...Same thing. She's got the gift."   
  
When they pulled into the ER, the two men up front hopped out and moved back to   
open the doors. As they did so, the EMT looked at the Sentinel. "Y'know, I think   
she likes your partner. Been awhile since I've seen her smile like that."   
  
Jim grinned. "It's the Sandburg charm. There isn't a female alive that's immune   
to it."   
  
"That I'll believe." Matheson grinned.   
  
When the doors opened, Aislynn jumped out to help Jake lift Blair down and wheel   
him inside.   
  
After he was handed over to the ER doctors, Blair looked Jim with a goofy smile.   
  
"Hey Jim, I think I'm in love."   
  
He chuckled. "Again?" He paused and thought for a moment. "What the   
hell...Might as well run her name."   
  
Pulling out his cell phone, he walked back to the waiting area to make the call.   
  
  
Finis 


End file.
